


By your side ( Drabble )

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [1]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally posted 2008 at my LJ - revised March 2015</p></blockquote>





	By your side ( Drabble )

"I will find them. Don't try to stop me. Someone need to rescue them."

Smith could hear the grim determination in Kurdy's voice. He did understand ... though he knew it would be too late. Everything Kurdy would find were ruins and death.

Kurdy jumped into the jeep. Smith sighed.  
"Go northward!"

Kurdy looked at him frowning.  
"So you know where they are?”

"Yes!"

"And you don't want to go to help them?”

Cruel pictures tortured him when he slowly got into the jeep.  
"No! But you will go. And it's better when you don't have to deal with this alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 2008 at my LJ - revised March 2015


End file.
